everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
But I Love You
Summary: After years of having a bajillion boys crush on her, the tables turn and Nia is the one falling head over heels but she won't admit it. (We open up on the royal library of New Troy, the day the Etrian royalty is to arrive. Nia is frantically combing through a large, leather-bound book.) Nia Troy: Whyyyyyyyyyyyy whywhywhywhywhywhy WHY did I put off learning about Etria until now?! Okay, okay okay okay, calm down, calm, down... AAAAAAAAH! I'm never gonna get through this! I'm going to be the worst host ever! ???: Is something the matter? (A young woman with long, wispy black hair, flowing robes, and an airy voice almost floats up to Nia.) Nia Troy: *miserably* Yes... Woman: Do you perhaps need my help? Nia Troy: Yes... Woman: Etria is a land of adventurers. Warriors, mages, rogues, all sorts are drawn to Etria to explore its forests, deserts, tundras, et cetera. Its royals are trained in the art of combat, considered unbeatable in battle. The king was poisoned some time ago, but the queen is Morgan, the greatest wizard in the world. Her only child is Prince Mortimer, a rather skilled wizard in his own right. Nia Troy: *wide-eyed* W-wow...thank you, miss- Eh? (She looks up, but the woman is already gone. Cut to the woman appearing in a carriage, she shrinks back down and reveals that she is a fairy. Prince Mortimer, a young man with white hair and green eyes look up from his WiiU.) Prince Mortimer: 'Christa! You're back! What is she like? '''Christa: '''She seems like a nice girl. A little rebellious and slightly unprepared but I think she's a good one. '''Prince Mortimer: '''I know I don't wanna get married and junk but, is she nice? '''Christa: '''She seems so. You'll have to see her in person. '(Cut to them arriving in New Troy. Queen Morgan, a tall woman with white hair and purple eyes, steps out of the carriage. Elena and Vernal greet her.) Elena Troy: 'Welcome to New Troy, Your Majesty. We're sorry to hear about your husband. It's been 10 years, we're glad that you're doing well. '''Queen Morgan: '''it's alright thank you for your concerns, his brother, the man responsible is behind bars now.Thank you for welcoming us your Majesties. This is my son, Prince Mortimer. on, I would like you to meet princess Nia. '''Nia Troy: '''Pleased to meet you Prince Mortimer. '(She salutes him.) Prince Mortimer: 'Pleased to meet you too, Your Grace. '(Cut to after the smooth Royal meeting. Nia gets out of her garb and goes into the royal gardens to do some tree situps while Morgan and her parents are discussing other matters.) Prince Mortimer: 'So this is where you normally are after meetings? '(Nia quickly swings down from the tree.) Nia Troy: 'How'd you find me? Lemme guess, tracking spells? '''Prince Mortimer: '''Actually yeah. '''Nia Troy: '''So you're a wizard with a fairy bff. Do something cool! Maybe wanna spar? '''Prince Mortimer: '''Alright then. '(Cut to the sparring match. Nia is exhausted while Mortimer is still standing.) Prince Mortimer: 'Gotta say, you're pretty good. '''Nia Troy: '''Heh, no fair you beat me. Slow down will ya Morty? Ooops, is it okay if I call you Morty? '''Morty: '''Sure '(Nia suddenly blushes. She runs to the bathroom and begins slapping her cheeks.) Nia Troy: 'Oh my gosh what's happening? Do I like him? No nononononononono! No! No boys yet! But he is pretty cool. Gyah what am I saying?! '(Meanwhile outside the bathroom, Christa zips around Mortimer.) Christa: '''Come on buddy! She's the full package, cool, a fighter, smart, doesn't take crap! '''Morty: '''I don't really care. She is a pretty good fighter though. '''Christa: Not quuuuuuite as good as a wizard, though. Morty: I suppose so. (Nia comes out of the bathroom.) Nia Troy: 'Sorry to keep you waiting! Just uh...needed to uh wash off that dust! Hahaha! '''Morty: '''Right. Wanna play some videos games? '''Nia Troy: '''Do i?! I mean sure! Heheheh... '(Nia is internally screaming at herself. ''WHAT AM I DOING?! I CAN'T HAVE A CRUSH ON ANYONE RIGHT NOW I'M IN MY PRIME!)'' Morty: 'Earth to Nia? Are you okoay? You look like a tomato. '''Nia Troy: '''I love tomatoes! Hahahahaha.... '(Internally screaming ''Kill me....)'' Morty: 'So wanna play Mortal Kombat? I have a WiiU, maybe we can sync. '''Nia Troy: '''Oh sure! Lemme just go get mine..... '(She dashes back to her room and whips out her WiiU. As she is about to go back to Morty, she runs into Queen Morgan and her parents.) Nia Troy: 'Oh um, Your Majesty! I was just getting something.... '''Queen Morgan: '''I know that look...Are you in love with someone? '''Nia Troy: '''Love nononononono! I don't like anyone right now! I'm in prime! Heheheh, if you'll excuse me! '(She dashes back to Morty. Morgan smiles warmly Vernal chuckles a bit. Cut to the two playing Mortal Kombat together. Inside Nia's head: Keep it together Nia...he's just a decent guy...yeah! he is! Come on brain...) Christa: ' Morty, she's cracking....I think she likes you.....As your best friend and wingman, I can tell. '''Nia Troy: '''I don't like anyone! Hahahaha! I got anime, manga, comic books, video games, food, wifi! '''Christa: '''Wow, you're terrible at lying even to yourself. So you like him... '''Nia Troy: '''No way in hell I don't! '(Morty chokes back some laughs. Nia beats him by using a fatality.) Nia Troy: 'Yay! I win! You owe me a da-I mean a Starbucks! Oh jeez I didn't mean to say that....Uh...wanna do some karaoke instead? '''Morty: '''Sure. You might not know this but I am a metalhead. '''Nia Troy: '''Me too! Favorite Band on 3. '''Both: '''1...2...3...DIAURA! '''Nia Troy: '''You like visual kei too?! '''Morty: '''Like them? I breathe them! '(Nia blushes even more.) Nia Troy: 'Who's you're favorite, mine's Yo-ka and he's '''Both: '''Totally amazing! '(Christa gives Nia a thumbs up. Nia blushes heavily and runs back inside the bathroom. Cue frustrated screaming.) Morty: 'Wow, she really needs to chill. '(Cut to later that day at the reception dinner. Nia looks like a cherry tomato andshe just stares at her food. Inside Nia's head: ''Do like him? He's not interested, but I love him! No I don't! I'm not supposed to like anyone yet. Why is this happening when I just want to live my otaku life?! Or maybe I do hate him but I love him! I DON'T EVEN KNOW!!!!! ''Queen Morgan notices the look on NIa's face again, she smiles.) Queen Morgan: 'Mortimer, perhaps, you'd like some privacy with Princess Nia? '''Vernal: '''Nia, honey? Are you alright? '''Nia Troy: '''Um yeah! I'm totally fine. Whoopee! Why did I say that?.... '''Vernal: '''Maybe you should tell someone how you feel? '''Elena Troy: '''Let's give them some space. '(The adults leave the room. Nia looks at Morty with her tomato face and starts imploding.) Christa: '''Morty do something! '''Morty: '''Oh uh...so...what's on your mind?... '''Nia Troy: Well you see I...I er...um....I....I never felt like....this weird before...... Christa: What's weird about being in love?.... Or having a crush on someone who's basically a guy version of you but with magical powers. (Nia and Morty look at each other. Nia now looks like a fire hydrant.) Morty: 'Wow, that actually makes more sense now that I think about it. '''Nia Troy: '''I...I-I er...Fine! I LIKE YOU! '''Christa: '''Not the most subtle way to say things but okay. '''Nia Troy: '''You're not helping! Yeah it's a shocker that I like you! '''Morty: '''Uh-huh. Is cuz I don't go overboard to marry you? '''Nia Troy: '''Well um..that's one reason...but mainly because you treat me like a person and not some princess you have to respect...Plus you fight good. What am I saying?! '''Christa: '''I think you just said a love confession. '(Nia's face turns red.) Nia Troy: 'Shut up....I like Morty but, I don't think I should be wasting my time on this sort of thing. I'd rather focus on being a good princess and quen-in-training rather than go through stuff like this, plus I'm in the prime of my life. I know I wanna get married one day and have kids but not now. I know you don't feel the same way, so there's no harm done right? '''Morty: '''Yeah, I know how you feel. Nia, you're a really cool girl and any guy would be lucky to have you. But you said it yourself, you don't really want a relationship yet. But that doesn't mean you can't well, like someone. It's natural. But you gotta be honest with yourself alright instead of keeping it inside a whole lot. But yeah, I think you're great, I guess we can be friends. I guess that's what I can be to you right now. '''Nia Troy: '''Yeah, same here.... '''Morty: '''Who knows maybe we'll both find someone when we're both ready. '(Christa meanwhile, is wearing 3D glasses and eating some popcorn.) Christa: 'Oh come on! What a cop out! '''Morty: '''Sorry Christa. It ain't happening. '(Cut to the next day. Morty is in his carriage's compartment texting Nia, on the way back to Etria. Morgan comes in his compartment.) Queen Morgan: 'Christa told me what happened. I'm proud of you, son. '''Morty: '''Thanks mom. She and I are gonna be great friends. '(Morgan smiles warmly at her son. The camera zooms into Morty's face as he smiles and the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes